deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deathblade 100/Rome's Greatest Rivals Collide: Hannibal vs Attila the Hun
Okay, today I will be doing a battle between two of Ancient Rome's worst enemies. Hannibal Barca- The Carthaginian general, whose army of elephants terrorized Rome the greatest empire of its time VS Attila the Hun- The notorious barbarian horseman, who terrorized and ravaged the European Continent WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these instruments of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses and file them in for an all new battle to the death. It's no rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, to find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Hannibal Barca stats Hannibal Barca info Hannibal (248 BC-183 or 182 BC) was one of the sons of Hamilcar Barca, a Carthaginian leader and general. Following Carthage's defeat in the First Punic War at the hands of the Romans, Hamilcar sought to improve Carthage's fortunes by conquering the Iberian Peninsula (modern-day Portugal and Spain). It was there that he famously had his son Hannibal swear to dedicate his life to the destruction of Rome. After his father's death in battle and his brother-in-law Hasdrubal's assassination, Hannibal was appointed as the commander-in-chief of the Carthaginian army. In 218 BC, he led a force of 38,000 infantry, 8,000 cavalry, and 37 war elephants through the Alps, intending to invade Italy from the north. Although almost half of his men and almost all of his elephants perished on the journey, Hannibal won a series of battles against the Romans and occupied much of the peninsula for the next 15 years. Finally, Hannibal was recalled to Carthage to defend against a Roman invasion under Scipio Africanus. Scipio fought Hannibal in the past and so was able to counter his War Elephants effectively. In the Battle of Zama, Scipio's army opened large gaps in their lines to allow the Elephants to easily avoid the soldiers, knowing that Elephants are pacifist animals. After his defeat at the Battle of Zama effectively ended the Second Punic War, Hannibal lost much of his popularity. Nevertheless, he was able to secure election to the office of suffete, or chief magistrate and helped Carthage to renewed prosperity. The Romans, alarmed that their defeated foes were recovering so quickly, ordered Hannibal to surrender to them. Instead, Hannibal went into voluntary exile and the Romans pursued him for over a decade. Finally cornered in Asia Minor, Hannibal poisoned himself using toxins said to be hidden in a ring. He would rather die than surrender to Rome and her armies. Hannibal would later go on to be one of the most celebrated generals in history, having never lost a battle until Zama. Hannibal Barca weapons Hannibal crossed the Alps with: |-| Long Range= Soliferrum *Length: 5 feet *Weight: 7 LB *Range: 30 feet *Material: Iron |-| Mid Range= Sarissa *Length: 10 feet *Weight: 8 kg *Material: Wooden handle, Iron head |-| Close Range= Falcata *Length: 26 inches *Weight: 2.5 LB *Material: Bronze handle, Spanish Steel blade |-| Special= War Elephant *Height: 9-11 feet *Weight: 9000 LB *Origin: Africa |-| Armour= Musculata *Weight: 45 LB *Material: Bronze, Steel and Wood Attila the Hun stats Attila the Hun info At first Attila agreed to declare a peace treaty with the Roman Empire and was conquering lesser barbarian tribes. At this time the Hunnic Empire was concentrated in modern-day Hungary, though the nomadic people were comfortable traveling across central and eastern Europe. Attila attempted to invade Persia (Sassanid Empire or Eran) but failed and returned to Europe to invade the Eastern Roman Empire instead, breaking the treaty with raids on boardering cities. The Romans were being overwelmed by both Attila's huns and other barbarians attacking at the same time like the Vandals in Carthage. Attila soon traveled all the way to Gaul (France) where he was now fighting the Visigoths, Celts, Franks, Burgundians and the Western Roman Empire. In the Battle of the Catalaunian Plains, Attila suffered heavy casualties (Those there is debate over if Attila won the battle or not, the Hunnic army losses were significant). Attila left Gaul to invade Italy, but quickly stopped the invasion. It is said that Pope Saint Leo I met with Attila in 452 AD and convinced him to stop the invasion of Italy. However many historians claim that Attila used this act of desperation to make a peace treaty because the Huns themselves were desperate. The Hunnic Army was facing a pandemic of diseases and were low on logistics, which better explains Attila's reasoning to stop the conquest. Although at peace, Attila was secretly rebuilding his army and planning to invade Constantinople, but this would never happen. In 453 AD, while celebrating his wedding with his new future wife Ildico, Attila died from either a severe nosebleed, alcohol poisoning or internal bleeding. His deathbead was covered in blood. Attila's body was burried in an unknown location, those who burried him were executed to keep the location secret. After his death, Attila's sons split the Hunnic Empire, which soon collapsed and merged into other barbarian tribes. Attila the Hun weapons Attila strikes back with: |-| Long Range= Composite Bow *Length: 3 feet *Weight: 2.5 LB *Range: 100 feet *Material: Horn, Wood, Sinew |-| Mid Range= Scythian Axe *Length: 5 feet *Weight: 2.5 LB *Material: Wooden handle, Iron head |-| Close Range= Sword of Mars *Length: 31 inches *Weight: 3 LB *Material: Meteoric Iron |-| Special= Lasso *Length: 6 feet *Weight: 1 pound *Material: Natural fibre |-| Armour= Leather Lamellar *Weight: 5 LB *Material: Leather scales X-Factors Total X-Factors Battle Attila: Hannibal: Hannibal and five of his Carthaginians march through a grassy field. Hannibal is mounted on an elephant, two of his men on horseback and three on foot. In a ruined city, Attila and five of his Huns are sitting around a campfire feasting. One of the Huns notices the Carthaginians and shouts a warning. Hannibal and his men raise their shields as the Huns fire arrows at them. One arrow hits its mark, catching a Carthaginian warrior in the neck. Hannibal sends one of his horsemen to retaliate. A Hunnic horseman charges in with a Scythian Axe, only to be hit by a thrown Soliferrum javelin. As the Carthaginian readies another Soliferrum, a Hun throws his lasso over the Carthaginian’s neck and pulls the soldier off of his horse. The Carthaginian draws his Falcata and quickly cuts the rope, only for a slash of a Scythian Axe to end his life. Hannibal dismounts his elephant and prods it towards the Huns. The elephant charges at the Huns. Two of the Huns release arrows at the beast, enraging it. The elephant stampedes at the Huns and trampling one of the unlucky barbarians. The remaining Huns mount their terrified horses and fire arrows at the elephant, driving it off the field. As the Huns try to rein their frightened mounts under control, a thrust from a Carthaginian foot soldier’s Sarissa pike killed one of the Huns. Attila draws his Sword of Mars and cuts the foot soldier down. An arrow from a Hun hits the Carthaginian horseman in the neck. A Hunnic horseman is knocked off his horse by a thrown Soliferrum, before a thrust of a Falcata stabs the winded Hun in the chest. As the Carthaginian raises up, a Scythian Axe is swung through the Carthaginian’s helmet and into his brain. The Hun is quickly run through from behind by Hannibal’s Falcata. Attila dismounts from his horse and charges in with his Scythian Axe in one hand and the Sword of Mars in the other. The two generals face each other for several seconds before attacking. Hannibal parries the Sword of Mars with his Falcata and blocks the Scythian Axe with his shield. Wrenching the axe from the Hun’s grip, Hannibal steps in with a downwards slash towards the Hun’s head. Attila quickly steps out of the way and slashes at Hannibal’s chest. As the Musculata deflects the strike, Attila changes direction and wounds Hannibal in the arm. As the Carthaginian yells in pain, Attila draws the Sword of Mars back and drives it through his opponent’s neck. Attila with draws the Sword of Mars from Hannibal’s throat and yells “For the gods” in victory. Winner: Attila the Hun Notes Battle will be 6 vs 6 and is set around a field and ruins. Voting will end on the 4th of August. Votes must be readable and MUST have good puntuation, spelling and at least one paragraph. No anon spam or conversations on this blog. Next time: the conquerors of the ancient world, the Roman Centurion faces off against the unconquered barbarians of Africa, the Zande Warrior. Category:Blog posts